Times Syx
by SpsKM
Summary: Roxanne/Megamind one shot that takes place shortly after the end of the movie.


A/N: This is the first solo fic I have written and uploaded in near seven years. Im not a fic writer. I'm an RPer. I would so much rather one on one RP. I enjoy being able to bounce off of another person, tossing paragraphs back and forth. I feel like I get more out of it and I get the true interaction out of the characters I want to connect with. That being said, you can imagine how impacted I was by the characters from Megamind (which my room mate and I saw the opening midnight showing of tonight) to not have the patience to wait for an RP partner to come around. We threw ideas at each other and thus this one shot was born.

This is for all fans of the movie stumbling across this fic looking to quench their thirst for Megamind/Roxanne.

…

_Drizzle. Deluge. Precipitation. Cloudburst. Sky water. That was the funny thing about the human language. There are so many different words to describe the same thing, and in many different dialects to chose from if you'd like. That is, if you knew more than one. I, myself am fluent in English, French, Spanish, German and Japanese. Besides the point, no matter how many different ways one can turn their tongue around and spew noises from their lips, it doesn't stop the rain from doing what it's good at. Falling._

I've always felt there were similarities between myself and the rain. To the natural eye, we're both blue in color. We're cold, slimy and wet. Actually now that's kind of sounding like Minion. Okay, forget the cold and wet part, the rain and I are both cursed to repeat the same natural and fairly unwanted patterns. We're an inconvenience to most people who don't often stop to realize what purpose we really serve. Our intentions are good, you know. Water the flowers. Rehydrate the Earth. Clear the air. Despite this, we are looked down upon. Berated and turned into negative and annoying analogies. As a matter of fact, I fully intend to Syx on your parade and you can't stop me!

The rain only has one enemy. The sun, of course. It chases the clouds away, breaks through their unrelenting foreboding of a depressing downpour to successfully bring happy smiles and warmer days for everyone. Everybody hates to walk in the rain, but everybody loves to play in the sun. It's comforting. It's protecting. To know that the rain wont last forever and the sun will come out again to hug everyone with it's rays is what keeps hope alive. But what do you do when you are the rain? You can't run from yourself. You can only wait for that sun to come push you to the side until your dark and unpopular, yet necessary duties are needed again, and in the meanwhile you're constantly trying to figure out if your purpose expands beyond making people miserable.

Without the sun the rain would drown the Earth...but why did it take me so long to realize that without the rain, the sun would dry everything up? You can't have one without the other. Good and evil cannot exist without the other. Each gives the other it's purpose and it is possible that maybe, just maybe the rain isn't so evil after all.  
  
"You know Japanese?" The gentle voice laced with skepticism and possibly a hint of amusement startled him out of his train of thought as it materialized out of nowhere just behind his right shoulder. She was so close he could feel her lips on the curve of his ear and he shivered. She did that on purpose and he hated it...sometimes.

"Don't. Do that." He tried his damn hardest to sound irritated, but the time to be annoyed was not now. She was waiting for an answer. He turned his swivel chair around away from his desk to face her, sitting up straight in a poor attempt to look distinguished. "Some." He cracked the knuckles of his fingers one by one, raising one slender brow at his female companion standing before him. "Do you?" He challenged her as a cocky smirk toyed with the corner of his lips. He should have known better.

Roxanne returned his smile, her's equally knowing. She shrugged one shoulder and nodded. "Hai."

He looked at her, seemingly confused. "...Uh...'Sup?" Why would she be greeting him after having already announcing her presence in the- wait. Heat flooded to his cheeks causing his cerulean complexion to tint a brief shade of purple. Megamind rolled his eyes. "Its not like they're gonna cross reference this. It's my autobiography." Waving his embarrassment off he turned his chair back around to face the computer.

Roxanne wasnt done with him yet though. She swiveled him around again to face her once more, this time placing both hands on either arm rest, leaning her weight inward. "What if they ask Mark? You know he can't lie."

Though her close proximity to him caused his heart to beat double time, rendering his brain a bit slower than usual, he was still able to see the flaw in her tactic. "Ah-ha ha. That would probably be an issue, if it wasn't for the whole everyone thinks Metroman is dead thing." There were only two people alive who knew anything and everything about Megamind and one was Mark Metrason, who was dead to the rest of the world outside of him, Roxanne and the second who wasnt even a person, but a fish.

Roxanne was slick though. Megamind may have not have had many members of his personal social circle, but she was in the middle of it. "What if they ask me?" She leaned forward a little more, now so close they were barely touching noses. Megamind froze, his words almost failing him. "...You...dont...know anything- I mean much, I mean...about me."

She smirked and closed her eyes, closing what was left of the small gap between their mouths. This was better. He didnt need his brain for this part. With his mind shut down, if only for those few seconds, he gently returned her kiss and held it until she chose to pull away. Even when they parted, it wasnt very far and when eyes were opened again, he was surprised to find the expression on her face to be a rare but sweet one. One of calming shyness and sincerity. Roxanne bit her bottom lip and lifted her hand to brush her bangs behind one ear. "I want to know."

His eyes widened slightly. He leaned back a little, drumming his fingers against the arm rest of the chair. He glanced from side to side a tad nervously as if deciding whether or not he was okay with this. He looked back at her and knew there was no way he was going to be able to worm his way out of the soft, pleading glance she was offering him. Still, he didnt know what to say. "Where to even start?" He still looked apprehensive about the whole idea. As much as he cared for Roxanne, and he did care for her deeply, he wasn't entirely sure how comfortable he was with letting her in.

Luckily, Roxanne already had the key to his locked door, all she had to do was turn it. She brightened considerably and pointed at the display of text on the monitor beside them that up until that point had seemingly been forgotten. "Well, what's this mean? _I fully intend to Syx on your parade_?"

He looked at her like she was an idiot. "Its a saying. What you've never heard that? Raining on someone's parade? I was comparing myself to the rain?" Well, he had thought it had been clever. Roxanne still didnt look convinced.

"But what does Syx have to do with anything?"

His heart sunk and his face fell with it. She didnt know? She didnt know! They'd known each other for years and she didnt know his damn name? His _real _name? What, Metroman had never said it in passing? In casual conversation? Not once?

Scoffing, Syx quickly replaced his look of concern with that of offense. "Like I was writing 'Megamind' on my book reports for the first ten years of my school career." Okay, maybe that had come out a little more sarcastic and nasty than he had intended because now it was Roxanne's turn to be defensive.

"How was I supposed to know you had a name?"

He snorted. "Why wouldnt I?"

She stopped there. Good point, but there was another. "Well, why haven't you ever told me what it was?" She stood up straight and crossed her arms, now just as annoyed with him as he seemed to be with her.

He stood up as well, placing his hands on his narrow hips as if to portray he would not be the one to submit to this argument. "Well, why haven't you ever asked!"

They both held their ground, completely silent and stared at each other. Neither apparently having an answer. Hard stares turned to glares, but as intimidating as Syx may have appeared to be with his taller form and brooding blue complexion, he always folded first and this was no exception. His shoulders slumped, his posture fell and his head craned back. "I'm sorry. It's just...I thought- no, you're right. You'd have no reason to need to know." He sighed, sounding as defeated as he looked.

Roxanne's expression softened. She looked downwards to the red shag rug underneath her bare feet. It didnt match the rest of her living room decor. It was actually quite tacky now that she was looking at it. Blue would have matched better. She liked blue. She loved blue. Roxanne looked up at Syx again and let her arms slowly fall to hang comfortably at her sides. "I have a reason to now."

He shrugged and nodded. Maybe. If she preferred to call him one thing over the other. He would have responded to both, they meant the same thing.

"What's your last name?"

Syx looked up at her new inquiry and he shook his head, looking lost. "I don't have one." She tilted her head, so he decided to elaborate. He glanced at the chair, debating sitting back down, but decided against it. "I grew up in prison. You aren't referred to by name there, only number. I think Uncle Five-Forty-Two was the one who started calling me Syx as that was always my registered number on file. Zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, six."

Roxanne nodded, though still didn't seem completely satisfied with this information. "So...why is it spelled S-Y-X if it's the number?"

Syx's nostrils flared and he puffed his chest out, deepening his voice. "Because the _I _was not evil enough!" He proclaimed loudly, acting as convincing as he could manage.

Roxanne smirked and then took a step towards him. She knew better than to buy that one. He was being more honest now than she'd ever seen him be before and she wanted to keep him on track. Luckily though she didn't even have to say anything this time, Syx got the message.

He deflated all over again and rolled his eyes at himself. "So I got my vowels mixed up when I was five. Sue me!"

Roxanne covered her mouth with one hand and tried to suppress a giggle. "That is _so_ cute!"

Syx looked completely flabbergasted now. "Cute! Is that- what is that! Is that even a compliment! I am a criminal mastermind! I am not cute!"

She reached up and placed her index finger against his lips to shut him up. "You're not a criminal and you're not a master mind."

He didn't say anything, but still didn't look at ease. When she didn't get any rebuttal though, Roxanne continued. "You're a hero and you're a Megamind...times Syx."

A lump was swallowed in his throat when he heard her words. Roxanne Ritchi was something so special and he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his days making sure she knew it. Syx took her hand away from his mouth, bringing it down to rest between the two of them, but he didn't let it go. He intertwined their fingers together and offered an affectionate squeeze to accompany his smile that he hoped would come across as grateful because he didn't know what to say. She returned his smile with one of her own but it didn't last long until her lips were presented with a new task as he leaned in to steal the evenings second kiss.

Now, it was Roxanne's turn to blush.

…

Oh god, okay. I hope that was half way decent. Uh, listen it's 5:30am now as I finish this up so I just want to say one last thing. If anyone else out there is looking for someone to Megamind fanspazz with, I more than welcome you to get in contact with me. :) I like fandom friends to geek with and currently I have none. My e-mail is terramarkov-at-gmail, or you can just comment here!

Thanks for reading! Reviews are epic! Recommendations for any other Megamind/Roxanne fics that you find that are worth a read are greatly appreciated!

**Edit: **Heres a note on the origin of the names, since its come up in some reviews a couple times. ^^

I made those names up yes, though I didnt pull them completely out of nowhere. I tried to choose names that I thought were relevant to the movie. I chose Mark for Metro Man because it sounds close to Clark (who is Superman) and lets face it Metro Man was kind of a parody of him. Besides, that lets him keep his awesome logo (which is important to him, lol).

I chose Syx for Megamind because I knew I wanted to go with a number based on him growing up in prison. I decided on Syx because the number was the only number he actually spoke of in the film. I forget what the line was word for word, but after defeating Metro Man, Roxanne asked him "What do you plan to do with us?" Well, Megamind didnt have an answer to that so he made something up on a whim that went something like this: "I will do the most horrible evil and destructive things you can possibly imagine...times six!" And then he and Minion scooted in the building and off screen. I thought that number was so random, which made it funny at the time, but later when I was toying with the notion of giving him a name, I took Syx right from his mouth. :)

**! Please feel free to use these names in your own fics if you'd like! You don't need to credit me (though it would be nice 3). !**


End file.
